The Twins
by byeonst
Summary: [Chap 2 Update!] Bagaimana jika mereka adalah saudara kembar tetapi saling jatuh cinta? EXO!/ChanBaek!/BaekYeol!/GS!
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

**The Twins**

**Baekhyun!Girl , Chanyeol!Boy**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu penghubung yang berada dikamarnya. Ia sedikit membuka pintu itu perlahan untuk melihat sang pemilik kamar masih berada dikamarnya atau tidak. Ketika pintu penghubung sudah sedikit terbuka ia mengintip pelan ternyata sang pemilik sudah tak ada disana. Baekhyun menghebuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali. Ia merapikan seragam sekolahnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun turun dari tangga, ketika itu ia melihat appanya—Kris Kim (marganya diganti supaya sesuai dengan jalan cerita okay!) dan eommanya—Huang Zitao—yang sekarang berubah menjadi Kim Zitao setelah menikah dengan appanya—dan juga Kim Chanyeol—saudara kembarnya tengah tersenyum padanya sembari memakan rotinya. Ketika itu Baekhyun dengan semangat turun dari tangga.

Yeah—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah saudara kembar dimana Baekhyun lahir sepuluh menit setelah Chanyeol, yang artinya Chanyeol adalah kakak sementara Baekhyun adalah adik. Appa mereka—Kris keturunan Korea dan Kanada, sementara eommanya—Tao keturunan China dan Korea. Tak jarang jika Chanyeol dan Kris jalan bersama maka mereka mengira Chanyeol dan Kris adalah sepasang kakak beradik karena tinggi mereka hampir sama.

"Pagi appa," Baekhyun mengecup pipi kanan Kris, "Pagi eomma," Kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan di pipi kiri Tao. Chanyeol yang melihat hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya tanpa diketahui siapa siapa—kecuali Baekhyun, ia tahu jika Chanyeol marah akan hal itu, ia hanya terkikik geli.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh ibu tercintanya.

"Kalian sudah kelas dua menengah atas, kalian tidak berniat mengenalkan pasangan kalian masing masing?" Tao berbicara sementara Kris hanya mengangguk dan menyeruput kopinya kemudian membaca koran seperti tak tertarik ke topik pembicaraan.

Uhuk, Chanyeol tersedak, kemudian memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik geli berniat menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu eomma? Chanyeol sedang menyukai seseorang—yeah hanya cintanya ditolak, padahal banyak sekali gadis gadis yang mengejarnya," Chanyeol hampir saja menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya jika Baekhyun tak tersenyum kearahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"A-aniya!" Chanyeol sempat memelototi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya memeletkan lidahnya, "Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang banyak,"

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan pada eomma semua kekasihmu,"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi, "Aku playboy," Ucapnya dingin dengan nada datar. Setelah itu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera berangkat sekolah bersama sama menggunakan mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kepada Tao dan juga Kris—yeah hanya Tao yang membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau tahu Kris, semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeol itu adalah dirimu," Ucap Tao kemudian ia bangkit membawa piring piring yang ingin ia bersihkan. Kris hanya bergumam pelan kemudian meminum kembali kopinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di parkiran sekolahnya. Keduanya saling terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol yang memecah keheningan tapi nyatanya Chanyeol hanya diam dan Baekhyun menyerah. Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku cemburu," Ucapnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak memberiku morning kiss," Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada manja, membuat Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Kau memberikannya pada orang lain," lanjutnya. Baekhyun melepas pergelangan tangan Chanyeol kemudian menatapnya.

"Aku mencarimu dikamarmu, nyatanya kau tidak ada. Niatku ingin memberikan morning kiss—yeah kau sudah ada diruang makan bersama eomma dan appa. Salahmu sendiri tidak membangunkanku,"

"Kau terlihat kelelahan kemarin malam Baek, kau tau aku sudah memasuki lubangmu beberapa kali kemarin malam? Aku tidak tega membangun—"

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol selama lima detik. Kemudian Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat bodoh.

"Apa? Masih kurang?"

"Itu mengecup bukan mencium,"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun kemudian mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai karena Baekhyun membalas lumatannya dan malah mengalunkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar merapat. Lidah Chanyeol sudah bermain di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata sembari meremas rambut Chanyeol. Baekhyun sadar, ia berada diparkiran sekolah apa jadinya jika semua murid sekolah melihatnya berciuman dengan saudara kembarnya?

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan keras sehingga membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Baekhyun dan kepala Chanyeol terbentur di kaca mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita disekolah, Chanyeol." Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya kembali meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih didalam hanya mengerang dan mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur oleh kaca mobil.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan menguncinya kembali mengejar Baekhyun yang belum jauh dari mobil mereka. Chanyeol langsung saja merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang layaknya saudara kembar.

"Yeah—Yeol, berpacaran lagi?" Jongdae yang lewat menggoda Chanyeol yang tengah merangkul Baekhyun yang memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Chanyeol menendang pantat Jongdae kemudian melepas rangkulannya dan berlari mengejar Jongdae. Baekhyun hanya terkikik melihat saudaranya memukul Jongdae. Entah sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tahu hubungan apa yang dia miliki dengan Chanyeol.

Baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan satu kakinya seorang laki laki yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun menghalangi jalan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendongak melihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Oh Sehun—teman sekelasnya yang berwajah datar, cuek terhadap sekitar, bicara yang singkat, dan dingin kepada siapapun. Wataknya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol jika kalian sudah mengenal dekat dengan Chanyeol maka kepribadian Chanyeol berubah.

Sehun diam tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia malah asyik menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendecak sebal, kemudian berniat meninggalkan Sehun tetapi Sehun malah menghalangi Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun kekanan begitu juga dengan kekiri.

"Ada apa? Ada perlu denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi tapi Sehun tetap saja tidak mau menjawab.

Jauh diseberang sana Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas memukul Jongdae ketika gadis yang ia sayangi tengah dihalangi oleh teman se-tim basketnya yang ia ketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat mereka.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengaitkan jari jarinya pada jari Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sontak Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba didepan kelas Baekhyun—2-1, sementara kelas Chanyeol—2-3. Sebelumnya mereka sempat menuju loker dan Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai didepan kelasnya. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan, dan Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar.

"Jangan membuatku semakin jelek, Yeol," Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas dan ingin melahap bibir itu hingga keunguan, sungguh. Hanya saja Chanyeol tahu tempat dan ia berada disekolah dan didepan kelas Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya harus tampil cantik didepanku. Jangan sampai singa singa lapar itu ingin memakanmu. Ingat, hanya aku saja yang boleh." Seketika itu Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kekelasnya yang hanya beberapa meter dari kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lantas ia masuk kedalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Okay, ini mungkin bisa dibilang prolog karena menurut author ini pendek. Kalo kalian suka tolong tinggalan review ya, kalau banyak author akan update fast karena author sudah membuat ff ini baru 3 chapter hoho, semoga suka ya. Dalam pikiran kalian pasti gini 'author udah bikin ff baru aja, padahal yang lainnya belum selesai' okay, sama author juga mikirnya kaya gitu=_= tapi author itu orangnya cepet banget bosennya. Author janji author bakal bikin semua ff author sampe end ((kalau sanggup)) hiks. Oh ya buat Truth or Dare ((pada tahu ffnya kan)) author berniat buat bikin 2nd version jadi Truth or Dare yang itu udah ga dilanjut lagi.

dan author ((lagi lagi)) udah membuat chapter truth or dare 2nd version dan baru dua chap yang jadi hehe. Soalnya author bingung pas baca 'loh kok baekhyun jadi di lecehin?' sumpah banget, dulu author ga kepikiran buat baekhyun dilecehin, dulu author udah buat ide kalo baekhyun juga agresif. Tapi kok... ah sudahlah, author juga ga ngerti. Eh tapi author masih belum ada keberanian buat nge post truth or dare yang 2nd version ya. Masih kurang greget sama nc-nya(?)

Tolong review jika suka.

terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau hanya harus tampil cantik didepanku. Jangan sampai singa singa lapar itu ingin memakanmu. Ingat, hanya aku saja yang boleh." Seketika itu Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kekelasnya yang hanya beberapa meter dari kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lantas ia masuk kedalam kelasnya.

_**.**_

**The Twins**

**Baekhyun!Girl , Chanyeol!Boy**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Chanyeol sampai dikelasnya yang terletak beberapa meter dari kelas Baekhyun. Ia masuk kedalam kelasnya dan melihat banyak siswa siswi yang asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Okay—Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperdulikan lingkungannya. Ia hanya ingin mencari Jongdae yang kebetulan satu kelas dengannya. Sejak Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun pada saat Sehun menghalanginya ia tak melihat Jongdae lagi, maka dari itu Chanyeol berniat mencari Jongdae yang ternyata tidak ada didalam kelas—atau tepatnya belum masuk kelas.

Chanyeol menuju bangkunya yang terletak di pojok dekat jendela. Ia memang suka duduk didekat jendela, yeah—karena angin yang kencang dan juga ia bisa melihat pemandangan gadis gadis cantik yang tengah berolahraga; kelas Chanyeol terletak di lantai tiga.

Chanyeol duduk disana kemudian mengambil headset dan mp3 player lalu memasangkan di kedua telinganya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan, hari ini kelas Baekhyun adalah jam olahraga, yeah—walaupun olahraga belum dimulai tapi mereka hanya duduk saja sembari menunggu bel berbunyi.

Bagaimana tidak Chanyeol bisa menyukai saudara kembarnya sendiri? Lihatlah, rambut brunette yang indah sepanjang dada ia ikatkan menggulung diatas kepalanya membuat leher jenjangnya nampak sangat indah dan membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali pulang kerumah dengan cepat dan menghisap leher itu kuat. Lalu, matanya yang sipit memancarkan keindahan bagi siapa saja yang menatap matanya, hidung mancung, bibir berwarna pink yang membuat Chanyeol ingin melumatnya dengan segera, pipi yang selalu memerah jika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya yang halus dan juga kaki jenjangnya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia seharusnya tak pantas menjadi saudara kembar Baekhyun, ia seharusnya menjadi suami Baekhyun.

Dan ia mengingat jelas ketika ciuman pertama dan sex pertama diambil oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey, guys, let's play!" Tukas William—teman sekelas Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, bersama sahabat Chanyeol bermain di rumah William yang terletak di New York. Yeah—dulu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pernah bersekolah di New York, Amerika Serikat sejak mereka sekolah menengah pertama._

Mereka dirumah William karena William baru saja tengah menyelesaikan pesta ulang tahun—yang tentunya dihadiri oleh teman sekelas William, hanya saja semua para hadirin pesta sudah pulang karena pesta ulang tahun William sudah selesai daritadi.

Baekhyun menarik baju Chanyeol dan ketika Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun menunjukan jam tangannya pada Chanyeol, pukul sepuluh malam. "It's Okay, Jane." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan adik kembarnya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan takut dimarahi oleh Mommy dan Daddy ketika ia pulang nanti.

"Oh, come on, Dave and Jane," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ketika ia dipanggil oleh William untuk ke taman belakang rumahnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dibelakang Chanyeol, apapun bersama Chanyeol ia akan tenang. Baekhyun sudah tidak memikirkan kemarahan daddy dan mommy yang penting ia bisa bermain bersama teman teman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba ditaman belakang William, disana sudah terkumpul sebanyak enam teman Chanyeol—termasuk William. Kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk melingkar. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan meremas dress putihnya karena ia sangat malu bermain bersama teman teman Chanyeol yang berbeda kelas dengannya.

"Jane, are you okay?" Michelle—kekasih Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk tanda ia tidak apa apa. Chanyeol yang melihat adik kembarnya menunduk dan meremas dress miliknya segera ia gunakan tangannya untuk menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatap matanya.

"Jane, look at me, it's okay. Mom and Dad won't be angry. Believe me," Chanyeol menatap lekat sorot mata Baekhyun yang teduh. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sudah membuatnya semakin baik. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengacak rambut brunette Baekhyun.

"Thank you, Dave." Baekhyun bergumam dan tidak ada siapapun yang tahu.

Permainan dilanjut, permainan pertama mereka semua diberi kertas dan menulis kata kata yang mereka inginkan untuk seseorang. Setelah mereka selesai menulis kata kata, mereka memasukkan kedalam botol dan memutarnya tepat ditengah tengah mereka. Dan... tutup botol mengarah kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengocok botol itu kemudian membuka tutup botolnya. Dia mengeluarkan satu kertas yang berada didalam botol dan membukanya perlahan. "Kiss someone who was on your side," Chanyeol membaca kertas yang dibukanya.

Semua orang yang berada dipermainan itu terlihat memelototkan matanya dan tersenyum menyeringai bagaimana tidak disebelah Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun—saudara kembarnya sementara disebelahnya adalah Johnny—teman sekelas Chanyeol. Michelle yang kekasih Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, dia tak habis pikir bahwa ciuman pertama Chanyeol diambil oleh orang lain.

Chanyeol masih diam dan memikirkannya, ia sangat ingin mencoba menghisap bibir saudara kembarnya, kapan lagi datang kesempatan yang bagus ini? Disisi lain, itu adalah saudara kembarnya bagaimana bisa ia mencium saudara kembarnya tepat dihadapan teman temannya? Disebelahnya lagi adalah Johnny, tidak—Chanyeol tidak mau, apalagi ini adalah ciuman pertama Chanyeol, dan akhirnya Chanyeol menentukan pilihannya...

_Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun hingga sekarang Chanyeol tengah menindih Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berada dibawah Chanyeol tengah membelakkan matanya, ternyata Chanyeol memilih untuk menciumnya. Disisi lain, ini tidak benar, tapi disisi lain lagi, Baekhyun suka jika Chanyeol mengambil ciuman pertamanya._

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan terus menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengalunkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol sembari meremas rambut brunette yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu cara berciuman karena ia bersama teman temannya sering menonton film seperti itu. Ia membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Semua teman teman Chanyeol menganga dan melotot melihat kejadian saudara kembar itu, ia tak ingin mereka bertindak jauh apalagi mereka sedang dirumah William. Dengan cepat Johnny menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan berhenti menindih Baekhyun sementara Angela—yang kebetulan berada disamping Baekhyun menariknya agar kembali duduk.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih diam dan canggung tidak ada yang ingin melanjutkan permainan hanya yang lainnya saja yang bermain.

"Dave, Jane, your daddy's here. He wants you to go home," Seorang pelayan datang dan meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk pulang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jongdae, kau mau ikut bersamaku? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, atau tidak kau menginap saja dirumahku," Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia baru saja berdiri, ia melirik Jongdae—Johnny—yang berada disampingnya dari arah atas.

Jongdae melirik Chanyeol dengan menggeleng, "Aniya, aku pulang dengan dad and mom, cepatlah pulang, uncle Kris pasti sedang menunggu kalian." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"See you tomorrow guys," Ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah William bersama Baekhyun. Seseorang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah William, siapa lagi kalau bukan—Michelle.

"What're you guys talking about?" Bryan bertanya pada Johnny dengan rasa ingin tahu. Johnny hanya tertawa kecil melihat teman temannya yang tak tahu apa yang Dave dan Johnny katakan karena mereka menggunakannya dengan bahasa Korea.

"Just ask Michelle," Johnny menunjuk Michelle yang dari tadi mengepalkan tangannya, ketika ia ditunjuk oleh Johnny dan semua orang mengarah kearahnya ia melepaskan kepalan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Jawab Michelle pelan dan mereka semua mengangguk. Johnny tahu bahwa Michelle sedang cemburu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil, tak ada sepatah katapun yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka. Kris hanya memandang mereka bingung.

"Dave, Johnny tidak ikut?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kris hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan mesin mobilnya, ia tahu bahwa anaknya sedang tidak ada mood yang baik. Biasanya mereka akan bermain didalam mobil dan itu membuat Kris ingin mengikat tangannya.

_**Flashback End**_

"Hei, Kim Chanyeol," Seseorang membuka headset Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menoleh kedepan melihat Kyungsoo—teman sekelasnya memainkan headset milik Chanyeol dan menumpukan dadanya dibangku Chanyeol hingga dada Kyungsoo ingin keluar.

Glek, Chanyeol menahan ludahnya kuat siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan gadis seksi yang berada dikelasnya ini?

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mulai mengontrol matanya agar tidak terlalu melihat belahan dada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memang sengaja menggoda Chanyeol dengan menumpukan dadanya dan membuka dua kancing atasnya agar Chanyeol melihat belahan dadanya.

"Aniya, kalau dari dekat melihatmu, kau memang sangat tampan." Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dan wajah Chanyeol berada tepat didepan dada Kyungsoo. Otak Chanyeol dan segalanya mulai bereaksi ia ingin menggapai dan melahap dada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sadar dia sedang berada didalam kelas, ia segera menarik badannya menjauh dari dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya cemberut dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Terimakasih, kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu," Ucap Chanyeol datar dan cuek seperti tidak ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sembari cemberut dan menghadap kedepan—Kyungsoo duduk didepan Chanyeol—Chanyeol mengusap usap dadanya yang berdegup kencang, sial.

Kyungsoo menghadap Chanyeol lagi, "Tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo karena ia sempat memasukkan headsetnya kedalam tas.

"Tidak ada," Jawabnya, Chanyeol ingin beranjak pergi sebelum Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Nanti, pada saat pulang sekolah aku ingin kau pergi ke taman belakang. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kyungsoo berkata sambil memelaskan wajahnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan kelasnya karena ia ingat Baekhyun ada jadwal piket hari ini, jadinya setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, ia akan menemui Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak tahu jika ia sehabis bersama Kyungsoo—great! Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah senangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Baekhyun telah selesai menjalankan tugas piket, yeah—simple saja, karena guru pelajaran terakhir sedang sakit jadi Baekhyun bersama teman temannya piket ketika jam pelajaran itu.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya pergi. Baekhyun menoleh melihat Sehun yang memegang tangannya—Sehun duduk dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja Sehun hanya diam tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangannya di tangan Baekhyun, "Kumohon, katakan sesuatu."

"Tolong katakan pada saudaramu, kalau bermain basket jangan kasar kasar. Jangan terlalu banyak tebar pesona. Dan satu lagi, bolehkah aku datang kerumahmu jam lima sore nanti? Aku ingin kau mengajariku pelajaran yang tak aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun lantang, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Yasudah, nanti aku sampaikan padanya. Baiklah," Baekhyun mengangguk dan Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Terimakasih cantik," Ucap Sehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam mencerna perkataan Sehun.

Ap—apa?! Baekhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya tak mengerti.

Baekhyun pergi kekelas Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya pulang. Ketika sampai ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Chanyeol dan nyatanya ia hanya melihat Jongdae sedang memainkan PSPnya—seperti tidak ada niatan pulang, sementara teman teman yang lain tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Jongdae-ya!" Baekhyun menghampiri Jongdae yang sedang duduk dibangkunya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyunie?" Jongdae masih tidak menoleh dan tetap memainkan PSP miliknya. Baekhyun tahu jika Jongdae sedang memainkan gadget kesayangannya maka tidak ada yang boleh menganggunya dan dunia menjadi miliknya sendiri. Dasar sepupu yang aneh.

"Ck, kau lihat Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mendecih. Jongdae tetap tidak menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan tetap pada PSPnya, ia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dimana?"

"Di taman belakang bersama Kyungsoo," Jawab Jongdae datar. Baekhyun yang mendengar nama Kyungsoo hanya cemberut. Apa? Di taman belakang? Bersama seorang wanita? Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Seolah tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh, Jongdae masih tetap memainkan permainan di PSPnya. Ketika permainan itu bertuliskan 'Game Over' Jongdae membanting PSPnya karena kalah dalam permainan. Tiba tiba Jongdae mengingat sesuatu yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi '_Jika Baekhyun bertanya dimana aku, katakan saja untuk menunggu. Jangan sampai ia tahu aku di taman belakang, kau boleh pulang jika Baekhyun sudah selesai menanyakan itu' _Oh—tidak! Itu kesalahan besar.

Jongdae dengan cepat meletakkan PSPnya didalam tas lalu lari keluar kelas dan mencari Baekhyun. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh jadi Jongdae bisa menjelaskannya kembali.

Jongdae berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun, "Baek, Baek! Mak—maksudku Chanyeol bersama yang lainnya juga. Ka—katanya jangan diganggu, Kau tahu kan ji—jika ada gadget aku tidak peduli dengan dunia?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan mendengar penuturan Jongdae memang ada benarnya juga, "Iya, terimakasih Jongdae," Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kearah parkiran, tidak ada niatan untuk mencari Chanyeol karena Jongdae bilang Chanyeol tidak ingin diganggu.

Jongdae bernafas lega karena ia berhasil menghentikan Baekhyun, jika sampai Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ia bisa mati ditangan Chanyeol—tidak! Jongdae masih ingin hidup. Segera ia berjalan ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, jika iya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan teman temannya ditaman belakang. Kenapa ia merasakan sakit didadanya? Batin seorang saudara kembar memang terikat.

Sementara itu ditempat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol duduk dibangku taman sembari melihat jamnya, ia sudah menunggu Kyungsoo selama sepuluh menit dan Kyungsoo belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia beranjak dan ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo, ketika ia berdiri Kyungsoo datang.

Ia laki-laki, dan ia tahu apa yang dia lihat. Ia melihat Kyungsoo memakai seragam sekolahnya tapi ada yang berbeda. Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik seragam sekolah Kyungsoo berwarna kecoklatan, dan Kyungsoo memang tidak memakai bra.

"Hey, Yeol! Sudah lama menunggu?" Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengalunkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol matanya untuk melihat puting kecoklatan Kyungsoo dan juga kancing atas Kyungsoo terbuka.

"A-aniya!" Sangkal Chanyeol cepat, otaknya sudah tidak bisa bekerja.

"Kalau begitu—" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyambar bibir Chanyeol dan melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan cepat, Chanyeol hanya bisa menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar lebih mendekat dan menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika Chanyeol membalas lumatannya.

Tangan Kyungsoo lepas dari leher Chanyeol tapi tidak dengan bibir mereka yang masih menyatu saling menghisap dan melumat. Ia malah mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk meremas payudaranya. Siapa yang tidak mau dengan kesempatan ini? Apalagi dada Kyungsoo sangat besar.

Chanyeol meremas pelan dada Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sementara kedua tangan Kyungsoo bekerja untuk membuka kancing seragamnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya walaupun tangan dan bibirnya masih bekerja ditubuh Kyungsoo. Ia teringat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Gumam Chanyeol disela sela ciuman panasnya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dan menghapus jejak bibir Kyungsoo yang menempel pada bibirnya. Ia melihat seragam Kyungsoo yang sudah terlepas sempurna yang membuat payudara Kyungsoo terlihat semua dimata Chanyeol, itu sangat besar dan Chanyeol mengontrol dirinya.

"Maafkan yang tadi, aku pergi," Chanyeol pergi sambil membawa tasnya tak lupa ia merapikan bajunya yang sempat ditarik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendecih pelan dan mengancing bajunya cepat kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang, dia mempunyai ide yang bagus.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol ditempat parkiran. Sudah banyak sekali ia melihat teman teman Chanyeol—yang dibilang Jongdae tadi—sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah, tapi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo belum juga keluar. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Apa tadi Jongdae hanya menyangkalnya saja? Baekhyun meremas dadanya kembali, ia tahu apa yang terjadi dan itu membuat dadanya sakit.

Chanyeol keluar dari gedung dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol lantas ia berdiri. "Chanyeol!" Panggilnya dan Chanyeol menoleh melihat Baekhyun berlari dan menghampirinya.

"Terimakasih untuk yang tadi, aku menikmatinya, kapan kapan aku akan menyewa hotel sayang," Kyungsoo datang kepada Chanyeol kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang terkejut Baekhyun yang berada didekatnya terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pergi sembari tersenyum menyeringai meninggalkan kedua kembar bersaudara itu.

Jadi, apa yang batin Baekhyun rasakan ini benar?

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dan memasuki mobil Chanyeol—Chanyeol sudah menghidupkan membuka kunci mobilnya tadi. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang marah. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia ingin membekap mulut Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai dirumah, Baekhyun cepat cepat membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan cepat mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang," Ucap Baekhyun lantas ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tao yang terlihat bingung akan sikap putrinya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan memeluk Tao, nyatanya Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya yang terletak diatas.

Seketika itu Tao melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah, "Selamat datang, sa—" Ucapan Tao terhenti ketika Chanyeol juga sama seperti Baekhyun. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Tao dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tao hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan menonton TV.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mengunci kamar Baekhyun—tanpa Baekhyun ketahui tentunya karena Baekhyun sibuk merapikan tempat tidur.

"Baek, kau tidak apa apa kan?" Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada dibadannya.

"Kyungsoo menggodaku,"

"Tapi kau menyukai dan menikmatinya kan, Yeol?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ketika Chanyeol mengatakan seperti itu padanya. "Sudahlah, Yeol! Aku ingin tidur, kau kembali saja kekamarmu." Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang miliknya. Chanyeol semakin mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkak menidih Baekhyun. Ia menangkap tangan Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun ingin memukul dirinya.

"Baek, tapi aku lebih suka melakukannya bersamamu," Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak berani menatap Chanyeol ia malah mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku? Bukankah aku tidak seksi? Kau beruntung, Kyungsoo menyukaimu dan dia seksi ia bisa memuaskanmu. Dadanya besar, kau bisa melahap sepuasnya." Ucap Baekhyun berapi api, entah mengapa ia merasa sesak didadanya melihat Chanyeol membohongi dirinya, apalagi Jongdae yang tidak memberitahu kebenarannya.

"Kau besar, Jane. Tentu saja hanya Dave yang tahu." Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun agar melihatnya dan akhirnya tatapan mata teduh Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol.

"Hey, dengar! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu, percayalah padaku," Baekhyun hanya menangguk dan berdoa semoga saja air matanya tidak lolos jatuh, ia tak sanggup menatap mata Chanyeol yang sekarang mendekatkan wajahnya. Chanyeol melahap bibir Baekhyun yang tepat dibawahnya, melumatnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengalunkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol menarik leher Chanyeol agar Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol, ketika Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun dibalik seragamnya, Baekhyun mendesah dalam ciumannya dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun dan menjilat lidah Baekhyun didalam. Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing baju Baekhyun.

_drrt drrt..._

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi tapi Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun mereka malah asyik melahap bibir masing masing dan Chanyeol membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun yang sudah sempurna terbuka. Chanyeol menaikkan badan Baekhyun sedikit agar ia bisa membuka kancing bra yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

_drrt drrt..._

Baekhyun menghentikan tangan Chanyeol yang hampir menarik bra yang dikenakannya. "Angkat, Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan omongan Baekhyun ia malah mendekatkan bibirnya dan melahap bibir Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol lagi. "Angkat, Chanyeol! Siapa tahu itu penting,"

Chanyeol mendecak, "Tidak ada yang penting, Baek! Orang yang menelpon menganggu kegiatan kita."

"Itu penting, Yeol! Kita salah, kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini disaat mommy ada dibawah. Bagaimana jika ia mendengarnya?" Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan omongan Baekhyun ia malah mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya cepat, berharap Baekhyun berubah pikiran.

_drrt drrt..._

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengambil ponsel Chanyeol di meja, ia membiarkan Chanyeol terus melumat bibirnya, susah payah Baekhyun membujuknya tetap saja Chanyeol tidak akan mau mengangkat telponnya satu satunya cara adalah Baekhyun yang mengangkatnya sendiri.

_"Oppa,"_

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melotot kaget diatas Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, bunyi decakan terdengar sampai di telpon seberang. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun mengangkat telpon itu dan menempelkannya ditelinga Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih menghisap bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendecih ternyata Baekhyun licik juga. Chanyeol mengalah akhirnya ia bangun dan duduk di ranjang Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun beranjak untuk menganti bajunya dan membenarkan branya yang sempat terlepas oleh kelakuan Chanyeol.

_"Oppa, kau sedang berciuman ya?" _

Bunyi diseberang mengangetkan Chanyeol yang sedang mencuri lirikan untuk melihat Baekhyun mengganti bajunya. Chanyeol tersedak.

"Nu—nuguseyo?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

ini udah panjang belum? okay, kalian mau naikkin rating? Iya ini author udah naikkin ratingnya, Tapi author ga janji ngadain setiap chap ada nc-nya, mungkin setiap chap tertentu aja yang ada nc-nya, soalnya author lagi males buat nc. Sisanya ya cuma ringan ringan aja, ringannya itu kayak adegan Baekhyun—Chanyeol atau Chanyeol—Kyungsoo, nah ringannya yang kaya gitu, jadi ga sampe adegan selanjutnya. Okay hehe

big thanks to; **Mela querer chanBaekYeol | shantyy9411 | Su Hoo | parkchanbyunbaek | sunachann | purplesky12 | chankaish | chika love baby baekhyun | LuckyDeer | rifdafairuzs | Reyna Bee | Wu Xinlian | soshialisasi | bayem | rapbyeon | anuu | OviHyunee | Tabifangirl | Wangzy | Gone | chanbaekjjang | indi1004 | shizukayuelee | nurulpriaarafah | blablabla | vitCB9**

mind to review again?

thankyou. 


End file.
